Diez Años
by Sweet Alaska
Summary: Ranma sin Akane.


**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Sólo hago esto con fines de entretenimiento. **

**＿＿＿＿＿｡o*o｡＿＿＿＿＿**

**Diez años**

**＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿**

_Dilo. Porque me amas, porque me amas, dilo dilo, dilo_ —rogaba en su interior mientras apretaba las manos alrededor de la servilleta bajo la mesa.

—Porque llevamos tiempo juntos y pienso que ya es hora de dar otro paso.

Su corazón se quebró un poco más.

Lo vio sonreirle y mirarla fijamente esperando la respuesta. Los ojos de ella bajaron a su regazo, la decepción y el dolor la invadieron por completo.

—Bueno, entonces... ¿aceptas ser mi esposa, Ukyo?

No se había puesto de rodillas como los príncipes solían hacerlo en los cuentos de hadas, ni siquiera se había parado, no le había dicho que moría por casarce con ella por el simple hecho de amarla con locura.

Pero Ranma nunca fue un romántico ¿verdad? Él... era así. Y ella lo amaba tal como era, sí, cuanto lo amaba.

Ese hombre tan apuesto en el que se había convertido, de mirada prepotente y dulce cuando él quería, que sacaba más suspiros que en su adolescencia, con su porte tan fuerte y altivo. Era por fin suyo. Su Ranma. Había ganado. Sería una estúpida si decía que no.

—Claro que sí, Ranma. Siempre lo he querido.

Ranma acercó su mano derecha con los dedos agarrando el pequeño anillo por sobre la mesa para tomar la temblorosa y delicada mano de su futura esposa que tenía el dedo anular listo para ser adornado. Pero en ese momento, a unos centímetros de su objetivo él se detuvo.

Ukyo levantó la mirada para clavarla con miedo en su amado. Juraba que el aire abandonó sus pulmones y su cuerpo se puso tenso ante la espera.

_¿Qué pasa? Acaso... ¿se arrepentirá? __Si lo hace..._ —pensaba con un nudo ya formandose en su garganta—_ moriré._

Ranma la miró con detenimiento.

Ukyo amaba tanto ese azul, desde pequeños, fueron esos ojos burlones y alegres lo que le encantaba de él.

Pero ahora se veían tan fríos... sin nada del brillo que una vez tuvo.

Por fin el hombre pareció reaccionar y finalmente colocó el anillo donde debía estar. Ukyo soltó un suspiro de alivio o de placer, tal vez ambas. Pero se sentía plena, alegre tanto que podría saltar alrededor de la mesa.

Su prometida oficial. Él era suyo para siempre y lo haría el hombre más feliz del mundo. Era un juramento.

—Bueno, ahora comamos antes de que se enfríe —dijo Ranma y enseguida tomó un trago del vino en su copa.

—Sí, tienes razón, es todo tan elegante y la comida delicosa...

—Así también fue de costoso —comenta él con una mueca que a Ukyo sólo la hizo soltar una risa a la que Ranma poco a poco se fue sumando.

...

No atendía el teléfono.

Ukyo frunció el entrecejo.

Era raro pues no era muy temprano como para que esté durmiendo y tampoco era tan tarde como para interrumpir sus clases en el Dojo Tendo.

—Ranma, Ranma, contesta —repetía irritada y al quinto tono decidió colgar.

Caminó de un lado al otro en medio de su restaurante. Algo le decía que debía llamar a esa casa.

Sin deseos de hacerlo marcó el número y espero paciente a ser atendida.

—_Hola, residencia_ _Tendo ¿Quién habla?_ —la dulce voz de Kasumi se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—Ah, hola Kasumi. Soy Ukyo...

—_Oh, hola Ukyo ¿Cómo estas?_ —preguntó amable la mayor de las Tendo. Podía jurar que estaba sonriendo.

—Bien, todo bien. Quería saber... si Ranma estaba ahí...

—_Sí, vino temprano y ahora está jugando con los niños. Enseguida te lo llamo._

—¡No, no! Déjalo, no le digas nada. Me gustaría pasar un rato por allá.

Le extrañaba que no le contestará el teléfono si aún no empezaban las clases. Sino quería atenderle iría a verlo, que le dijera las razones del por qué ignora a la que apenas unas noches declaró como su prometida oficial.

—_Claro, Ukyo. Será un placer recibirte._

...

Apenas llegó Kasumi le ofreció una taza de té pero lo rechazó educadamente preguntando de inmediato por su prometido que al parecer seguía en el dojo con los niños.

En medio de la charla pudo notar que Kasumi se dio cuenta del anillo en su dedo pero no mencionó nada, ni cambio su dulce mirada, sin embargo, Ukyo se sintió incómoda.

Amablemente se retiró del comedor y salió para dirigirse al dojo.

Por el silencio seguro que los demás miembros del Dojo Tendo aún no despertaban o no se encontraban. El Dr Tofu ya debía de estar en su consultorio.

A medida que se acercaba podía escuchar los gritos juguetones de una niña y un niño y seguido de ellos las risas de su futuro esposo.

Hace tanto que no lo escuchaba reír así. Apresuró el paso para ser testigo de ese momento.

—Tío, Ranma mira como lo hago yo. Soy mejor.

—¡Esa es una kata perfecta!

—Yo lo hago mejor. Mira, tío Ranma —un grito de guerra seguido de una kata hizo sonreír al ojiazul.

—Pésimo, Ayame. Yo lo hice mejor —respondió el niño con burla.

Ukyo pudo ver como la pequeña de pelo largo y castaño correteó a su hermano mayor por el centro del dojo. Ranma los tomó a ambos en brazos y se lanzó de espaldas junto con ellos, haciéndolos reír.

—¡Ukyo! —el sonriente niño de ojos marrones se había percatado de la presencia de la novia de su tío y corrió a su encuentro.

Ranma se puso de pie enseguida.

Ukyo les dedicó una sonrisa recibiendo al pequeño niño en sus brazos. Ayame, al contrario, la miró igual de extrañada y molesta que su tío Ranma.

—Chicos, vayan a la casa. Luego seguiremos practicando —dijo con un tono calmado el artista marcial.

Ambos niños obedecieron. Ayame corriendo persiguió a su hermano hasta la casa para poder cobrarse sus burlas.

—Es terrible —Ranma sonrió al ver a la niña—. Será una gran guerrera.

A Ukyo le sorprendía que una hija de Kasumi y el Dr Tofu fuera tan bruta y gruñona como lo era Ayame. Sabía que no era del agrado de la niña y por ello no se acercaba mucho pero le hacía recordar un poco a como era de niña. Aunque, si había alguien a quien se parecía más era a _ella_...

—No atendias el teléfono —Ukyo fue directo al punto—. Me preocupé.

—¿Por eso viniste hasta aquí? —Ranma enarcó una ceja y luego extendió los brazos y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que se acercara a su cuerpo— ¿Quieres verificar que estoy bien?

De no decírselo tan serio podría tomar esa pregunta con un doble sentido. Pero él no se veía nada jugueton.

—Sólo me preocupé. Quería saber si podríamos salir a desayunar juntos.

—No puedo. Ya empezarán las clases, debo preparar los materiales —le dijo él y se cruzó de brazos sin relajar su postura.

—Esta bien. Podríamos almorzar juntos, entonces. Prepararé unos ricos Okonomiyakis, ¿quieres?

—Lo siento, pero quedé en comer aquí.

La decepción debió verse en los ojos azules de la castaña porque Ranma suavizó la suya y acercándose le dio un corto beso en la frente.

—¿Qué tal si salimos en la noche? Apenas termines de trabajar nos vamos a ver una película o a tomar algo.

Y como el sol después de la lluvia Ukyo sintió paz y renovadas energías.

Al menos quería que salieran. Irían a donde él quisiera, a su lado no pedía nada más. Ranma era todo lo que necesitaba para dias felices. Quien sabe si podría después convencerlo de que se quedarán a dormir juntos.

—Me encanta la idea, Ran-chan. Te esperaré en la noche —acordó y en un tono suave le dijo—: Te amo...

Ranma la miró con una sonrisa pero esa expresión no llegó a iluminar sus ojos.

—Llegaré puntual.

¡Y diablos! Él podía llevarla hasta el cielo y tirarla contra el duro suelo en segundos.

...

Una hora de retraso.

Ukyo gruñó molesta una vez más, se asomó a la ventana pero no había rastros del ojiazul. Sentía las lágrimas querer salir sin control pero tomando aire se concentró en calmarse.

—Tal vez le surgió un problema. O las clases de la tarde se extendieron un poco —se dijo a si misma con nerviosismo.

Lo llamaría de nuevo.

No contestó.

Lo mataría. Le daría con su espátula un tremendo golpe sin remordimientos por ser tan malvado, idiota e infeliz. Claro, si es que venía...

—No llores, Ukyo, no llores —una vez más tomo aire y exhalo lentamente conteniendo las ganas de derrumbarse.

Una hora después decidió que era momento de llorar. Tomaría uno de sus potes de helado y vería la película más triste que tenga.

Cabizbaja se levantó de una de las sillas de su restaurante cuando de repente y con fuerza tocaron la puerta.

Su corazón dio un brinco.

—¡Llegué! —gritaron desde afuera.

Aquella voz de nuevo como por arte de magia la hizo sonreír. Frenética y desesperada corrió a la puerta para abrirle al amor de su vida. Había llegado por fin.

—¡Ran-chan! Pensé que...

Al abrir lo vio tambaleandose de un lado a otro, intentando mantenerse en pie.

Estaba borracho. De nuevo.

Ukyo se acercó a su prometido pasándose uno de los fuertes brazos alrededor de sus hombros y tiró de él hacia adentro.

—¿A dónde diablos fuiste, Ranma? Apestas a alcohol —dijo la castaña enojada por tener que pasar de nuevo está situación cuando hace días ya no ocurría.

—Huelo a muerte —murmuró él dejándola pasmada unos segundos.

Ella observó el rostro masculino y vio en aquellos ojos azules inyectados en sangre y en su mandíbula tensa la irá contenida con la tristeza.

No pudo evitarlo más. Ukyo por fin dejó salir las lágrimas que tanto tiempo contuvo.

Que destruido estaba su hermoso Ranma. Devastado y perdido en la melancolía sin que pudiera hacer nada para sacarlo de allí.

Con esfuerzo lo llevó a su habitación y sin encender la luz lo recostó en el futon. La leve luz de la luna entrando por la ventana le permitió ver la sonrisa sin gracia de su futuro esposo.

—Esos malditos han descuidado su lugar... y-yo lo arreglé con nuevas rosas... las más rojas que había —balbuceo Ranma arrastrando las palabras pero era entendible para la castaña.

—Teníamos que salir y decidiste ir a verla y luego emborracharte. Eres un idiota, Ranma Saotome.

—Dime algo que no sepa... —se rio con burla y añadió—: Tengo sed ¿Dónde está mi botella de sake...?

—Te traeré agua.

Y así lo hizo. Se tardó más de lo necesario, necesitaba aire y parar las lágrimas. No era la primera vez que volvía así, no era la primera vez que la dejaba plantada, no era la primera vez que lo veía destruido.

Todo por culpa de _ella_. Diez años después y aún así seguía siendo un problema, seguía interponiendose entre ellos.

Con el vaso de agua en mano entró en la oscuridad de la habitación, se arrodilló al lado del futon y lo llamó un par de veces pero al parecer se había quedado dormido.

—Ran-Chan, despierta, ya tengo tu agua.

Dejó el vaso en el suelo y acercándose a él lo sostuvo de las solapas y lo sacudió molesta. Enojada por verlo tan débil. Él se removió entre quejidos.

—¡Vamos, Ranma! Siéntate.

—Akane...

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron sin medida, asombrados. Reflejó en ellos el dolor y la rabia que aquel simple nombre salido de su boca le provocaba.

Estaba llamando a esa maldita mujer.

—¿Eres tú... Akane? —preguntó el ojiazul aún perdido.

Un sollozo se escuchó salir de la castaña mientras Ranma adormilado repetía de nuevo ese nombre.

_¿Ni siquiera después de tanto tiempo muerta puede olvidarla?_

Ukyo apretó sus puños tratando de no gritar por el dolor que todo le causaba.

Él, su amado, su prometido, todavía piensa en ella y, ¡maldición! como la odiaba en ese momento.

Ranma agarró con brusquedad el brazo de Ukyo, asustandola. Una corriente eléctrica la recorrió desde donde él la tocaba. Se veía tan devastado, agotado y triste, su mano firme alrededor de su brazo parecía anhelar una respuesta. Entonces, con pesar la castaña respondió:

—Sí, Ranma. Soy yo.

—¿Akane...?

Ukyo soltó más lágrimas arruinando su sencillo maquillaje.

—Aquí estoy. Contigo siempre, Ranma.

Ranma tiró de ella acercandola sin dudas a su pecho. Abrazandola con vehemencia, tan fuerte que dolía.

—Akane, perdóname... perdón, perdón.

—No hay nada que perdonar. Todo está bien, mi amor.

Ranma sollozó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, ocultandose entre el cuello y el hombro de quien creía su Akane.

—Eres tan estúpida... me has dejado tan solo. No te vayas nunca más.

—Ya estoy aquí.

—No pude salvarte. Perdóname Akane... Lo intenté y te fallé —los lamentos del artista marcial parecían no acabar y sus lágrimas que mojaban el hombro de Ukyo reflejaban la fuerte angustia—. Nunca debiste estar en Jusenkyo.

Estaba tan adolorida. Los golpes de Ranma eran tan duros. Él lloraba por Akane, porque después de diez años de su muerte aún sufría como si hubiera sido ayer. Se emborrachaba después de visitarla en el cementerio y llegaba a ella hecho pedazos, siempre culpandose de no haberla podido salvar en Jusenkyo. Y ahora humillada, dejando la dignidad de lado, haciéndose pasar por ella para poder sentir su amor, para recibir algo del cariño que tanto le costaba obtener.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Ranma —Ukyo lo besó con ímpetu y fue correspondida con la misma intensidad, tan perfecta sensación, sólo de esa forma podía ser besada con tanto amor—. Te amo. Te amo tanto, Ranma.

—Te amo... —Ranma mordió levemente el labio inferior de la castaña sacándole un gemido— Te amo, Akane.

Ranma podía llevarla al cielo y tirarla contra el suelo sin piedad.

_Fin_

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

**Esta historia ya la he subido antes pero ahora con ciertos arreglos.**

**¡Gracias por leer! **


End file.
